


Love Like This Won't Last Forever

by anderperry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, this was physically painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperry/pseuds/anderperry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia holds Allison as she dies, not Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like This Won't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so don't hate me.

"Allison!"  
Allison fell to the ground with such a severe determination that she almost touched the ground before Lydia could catch her. Tears running down her face.  
"They found you." Allison's breathing is forced and ragged. "You're safe."  
"They found me." Lydia almost sobs, they're on the floor now, it's cold and Allison isn't wearing anything other than that stupid leather jacket, "I'm safe."  
"Lydia, I need to-"  
"Please Allison don't."  
"You need to know, please let me-"  
"Just wait, Scott's getting help, he's getting your dad, please Allison." It's almost like begging with death, telling Allison to hold on when they both know she can't.  
"I love you." Allison forces it out, but when she does it's like she's floating.  
"I love you, you're my best friend."  
"No, Lydia, please." It's exasperated and there is blood on her lips.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you."  
Their lips collide and it tastes like salt and blood and suddenly Allison stops.  
"It's okay."  
The hand that was clasped onto Lydia's shirt lets go and Allisons head drops.


End file.
